ididntdoitfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Zebrasnooks/WATCH IT EARLY WEDNESDAY?! I Didn't Do It's Slumber Partay Spoilers!
It uploaded! Sure, it might be 3 days late, but...it uploaded! And what could be better than... Spoilers of the Season Premiere! PLOTLINE We all know Lindy's character- sweet, smart, yet a little bit forceful when it comes to friendships, but these qualities especially show in this Season 2 episode. In order to bond with her two friends, Lindy gets her two best friends to have a sleepover at the Watson house, but Jasmine and Delia are reluctant to, as they had previous sleepover disasters in their childhood. At first, the slumber party is shown to be thrilling- manicures, talking about boys (We'll get to that...)- but Lindy, determined to spend more time with her friends, decides to do something daring with the two of them. Meanwhile, Garrett gets to spend quality time with Logan at Garrett's house, but faces disappointment when he realizes one of the reasons Logan decided to be his friend was because of Garrett's video games. Though Garrett, noticing details that his friends couldn't even process, ponders over this, they realize there's an animal in the house, and hide away in an (unlockable yet uncomfortably tiny) dog cage. PLOT IN DETAIL (SPOILERS) In the beginning of the episode (see the Questions portion), Rumble Juice we've come to know and love, Jogan, Larrett, Jarrett, Dogan, Darrett, Any other shipping fans...is now run by a new, sassy manager- Betty, who is going to be a recurring character in the series. Despite that Betty's presence isn't crucial to the storyline of this episode, she could play a role in the season's entire storyline, regarding crazy situations, advice, and other possibilities. It actually is interesting to think about her future role, as she's an afro'ed women in her thirties who used to be in the military...things could get a bit interesting. In continuation with the episode's plot, Lindy decides that her, Jasmine, and Delia should have a sleepover together, but this concerns her two friends, since Jasmine is determined to study to ace her physics test, and Delia, simply, is reluctant to go to a sleepover, after the sleepovers of her and Lindy's childhood that ended in tears...and throw up. However, Logan isn't skeptical to hang out with Garrett for the night- until things get sketchy, of course. Spoiler Alert! At the Watson house, the sleepover scene is cliche for both Disney and a show about best friends, with the girls watching romantic movies, painting their nails, and sharing secrets. At the end of the night, which happens to be 10 pm, the girls decide to get some rest and chat in the morning...everyone except for determined Lindy. In an attempt to spice things up, Lindy convinces Jasmine and Delia to go out TP'ing Mr.Jenkins- the teacher that is giving the test Jasmine wants to ace. ...Like any other non-professional criminals were, the three friends were caught by an officer. Logan and Garrett, who are getting scratched by an unknown animal, are sure the animal is a bear, and hide inside a cage- a dog cage- for hours, in order to escape the wrath of the bear. Needless to say, in the morning, the friends found out the animal was a squirrel, but it was somewhat worth it- Garrett asked Logan why he wanted to be his friend, and they had a heart to heart. Also, if you ship Logan and Garrett together, they were in the cage the entire night, so you could say they slept together... Whatever helps you sleep at night. ;) I'll be honest, I expected the two plots to tie together in a weird, creative and twisted way, but they truly didn't. After five minutes in the officer's car, Lindy finally gets the officer to let them off the hook...he gives the BFFs a ride home, and everything is wonderful. :3 QUESTIONS Question 1: What happened, IDDI style? Actually, this is what I, personally, found as one of the most interesting parts of the episode- this episode is the FIRST episode of the entire series, to not feature a flashback at the beginning. I'm not sure if this was just as an introduction, but I'm hoping it doesn't change, with the format being such a creative part of the show! You can read about what happened, IDDI style, in the detailed plot summary, but this is what I will say happened IDDI style- Each Watson twin had the chance to bond and create (a) lasting friendship(s), but they ended up creating a giant mess in the end. Question 2: Jogan? Jogan, as in Jasmine talking to Logan? Nope. Jasmine's reaction to Jogan? Check! As the sleepover continues, the conversation turns to the topic of boys, and it's Jasmine's turn to answer. Before she has the chance to respond to the question, Logan walks into the room to talk to Lindy, in which Delia yells out, "Logan!" And Jasmine begins stuttering and denying liking Logan- basically, if your an Austin and Ally fan, somewhat how Ally lies. A lot of you suspected that Logan liked Jasmine back- something that can be speculated, but not confirmed. Based on Logan's reaction to her, I am here to infer Logan's feelings... Logan doesn't know his feelings. I would say he doesn't have feelings for her, but this is clearly not true- he definitely cares about Jasmine from his actions, he just may not think of them...romantically, currently. When Jasmine began denying it, Logan still seemed as he did before, and continued talking to Lindy, regardless of Jasmine's stammering and blushing. Due to Logan's aloof personality, the Jogan confessions could take some time- another A&A reference- Austin was goofy and lighthearted as well, surely, but he definitely sensed Ally's feelings, and would share them, contrar to Logan. Personally, I don't believe Lindy and Delia definitely know Jasmine's crush, but they probably suspect it. Hopefully, Lindy's curiousity will contribute to Jogan- if Lindy found out, it could change a lot. Question 3: What happens at the Slumber Party? The animal situation? For the slumber party, these are questions that can be answered in the plot line- I wish it was more detailed, but we only see conversation instead of actions before getting into the toilet paper scene. If this doesn't help you to the slightest, imagine the girliest, cheesiest sleepover you can think of for teenagers (excluding pillow fights)- that was the sleepover. As for the animal situation, it's basically the plotline as well, except for one, tiny detail...there was a bear in the garage the entire time. I'm going to have to cut off the questions, as I have to go to bed soon- sorry. :( REVIEW Rating (1-10:8) Ill admit, there were some quirks to this episode- having the separate plots that barely connected and no flashback was something that was disappointing, regardless of the new Rumble Juice. Despite this, by strengthening the relationships of the characters, Disney is definitely going in the right direction- a solid, decent plot, maybe, but with the bonding of three best friends? Pretty good. Of course, the feature of Jogan may have affected my review slightly... ;) kidding, kidding. There are many other factors that go into my final review, but there's nothing like a minute or two of your OTP. VALENTINES EPISODE SOON? As many of you know, the Valentines episode, The Not-So-Secret Lives of Mosquitos and Muskrats, is coming up...and I'll be able to watch it early! However, after last time...I might be posting it on February 18th instead. (My birthday!) But what you guys need to do... Is comment BELOW... ANY QUESTIONS YOU WANT ANSWERED NEXT EPISODE! Thanks for reading, ZEBRASNOOKS Category:Blog posts